


In front of everyone

by Brabblecure



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Minecraft, Multi, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, bottom techno, dream - Freeform, minecraft championship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brabblecure/pseuds/Brabblecure
Summary: Quackity wants to embarrass Techno. And he knows just how to do it
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 74
Kudos: 901





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SHIPPING PERSONAS NOT CONTENT CREATORS!!!

Techno is sitting at a huge conference table. There are easily over 30 content creators in there with him, they’re discussing the recent Minecraft championship. Most of them were familiar faces, some he knew well, some not at all. Beside him is Quackity, and as he always does, he’s talked Techno into something absolutely ridiculous.

Techno had the floor, he usually does, all of these people were very influential but Technoblade was top of the food chain. Techno is talking about the audience vote, when he feels Quackitys hand on his thigh.

‘Damn it...’ he thinks, he didn’t expect him to start so quickly. Techno huffed out a breath and continued to explain, the hand creeping up.

They had a....moment in the bathroom before beginning this meeting. Techno was still sensitive, and everyone of Quackity’s touches felt like he was being lit on fire.

“I think we needa’ change something about the audience vote. I mean- I mean you guys saw how I rigged it last time.” He stammered momentarily and flickered his eyes down at Quackity in disdain. He was met with a grin. Infuriating.

The creators nodded. Last Minecraft championship during the audience vote, Techno told his tens of thousands of viewers which option to vote for, rigging it to the game he wanted. They all unanimously agreed that something needed to be changed to make it fair. There was no saying Technoblade wouldn’t pull something that again, or another streamer for that matter. 

The warm hand slid from the top of his thigh to the inner portion. Before he was able to stop himself, he covered his mouth and made a noise into it. He didn’t like the teasing. He was impatient. Luckily for the pink haired man everyone was still busy arguing they didn’t pay much mind to him. 

So close. The warmth was so close to him, and he flitted his eyes down again to look at his taunter. Quackity was looking up at him with a disgustingly smug face.

His hand dances around Techno’s crotch, never giving him quite what he needs. He can hear Quackity whisper. “Gonna embarrass you...gonna make you feel good...”

Techno’s face gets warm and he desperately wants this meeting to be over already.

“Hello? Earth to Techno??” Sapnap laughed and leaned his head down on the table. He snapped out of it and looked up at them all.

“Any ideas?” Badboyhalo asked with a pity in his tone and a joyful smile. Techno glares at him for no reason, he never liked Bad. He hates to admit it, but that thing scares him. 

After seeing Bad recoil from his glare Techno begins again, “Yes actually, I thought instead of thinking of a new idea—“ and then he gets what he wants. Finally Quackity’s hand is where he wants it to be.

Right on top of the growing tent in his dress pants. It’s a bittersweet moment, because he knows it only raises the likelihood that he makes a fool out of himself in front of all these people. “— o-oh....hm...s-sorry... ah where was I? Oh right. Instead of making a new idea, w-we should keep the old one.”

His words are getting mixed up, despite how many times he practiced this. Quackity’s hand is moving now, giving him the friction he desperately needs. He bucks his hips into the hand and shudders.

“W-What I mean....is uh...” Techno takes a moment to collect himself, leaning his head to the side slightly and sighing out. Quackity’s pulse quickens, and his palming gets rougher. Techno’s breath hitches. He forces himself to continue.

“We should just have every streamer....uh tell...tell their audience what option they’d like chosen...h-hah....I mean..there are only like 4 options in the first place right? It will be pretty balanced out if the majority of us want a different game then th- the person next to us.” He finishes finally, taking a breath of hair like he doesn’t know when he’ll get his next. He thinks about it, and his words don’t make any sense, and unlike usual they don’t hold any weight either. 

They are all silent for a few moments, and techno thinks he’s been caught, but then they turn to each other and discuss.

The second he is away from their eyes he drops his head back. “Oh....oh my god....” his voice is low and quiet, only Quackity hears. 

“Only 10 more minutes to go~” Quackity coos and his stupid grin is back on his face. Techno’s eyes widen. It feels like it’s been an eternity.

Techno looks straight forward again, and he finds there is only one person not discussing. Dream. In fact he’s looking right at him. Techno rushedly composed himself. 

Due to the mask, Techno can only see Dream’s mouth, and he is smirking. His smile is too knowing.

‘Oh damn it...he knows..’ he thinks briefly.

“Q-Q...ah—... Quackity did you t-tell mm Dream..?” Techno murmurs out for only them two to hear. Quackity smiles and unzips the anarchists pants.

Techno’s heart drops. ‘he knows...he knows...’. The pink haired man stared up at Dream, who smirked smugly. The knowledge that Dream was just watching him, watching him this whole time, and is going to be watching him for the rest of it sunk in.

He held back a moan.

He was being palmed through his boxers, for a good amount of time now. Trying to speak but getting choked up, hearing Quackity’s quiet teases, watching Dream’s face get more and more amused. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, the meeting was over. They all stood and left. And it was only him, Quackity and Dream. The three of them did not move.

Techno had his head back, his hand tight in Quackity’s hair. Dream stood and walked to them, standing on the opposite side of Techno. 

The pink haired man didn’t make a sound. Quackity could tell by his jawline that he was clenching his teeth together.

Quackity leaned forward to suck at the pink haired mans neck. Techno was incredibly responsive, reflexively trying to jerk away from it, only to scoot back to get any sort of release.

Seeing Dream was mocking and demeaning, that stupid mask. He had no clue what his actual expression was. Techno had seen his face before, while fighting. It would’ve been nothing new.

“T-Take the- ah damn...damn mask off- o-oh my god~” Techno pushed the words out before they could get caught in his throat. And to his surprise, Dream reached around his own head and unclasped the mask, setting it down on the table.

His expression made Techno’s stomach swirl. The normally calm and calculating player was now looking at him with lidded eyes, and his mouth was open slightly.

“I-Is this- ah- e-entertaining for you~?” Techno spat out, gripping onto the legs of the chair.

“Wanna know a secret, Techno?” Quackity leaned up and whispered darkly into the half-piglins triangular ears. His ears flickered. Quackity was fully stroking Techno now, his pants and boxers shoved down to give him more space.

“I am- oh s-so c..- ahah g-gonna..! I’m g-gonna.. Mm-“ Technoblade stammered, forcing his eyes to open. His pupils were blown, his eyebrows tilted. 

“Everyone in this meeting was told previously that Quackity would be touching you during it.” Dream hummed and grabbed the Blood God’s chin, angling it toward him.

“They all knew.” Quackity chimed in.

Techno’s eyes widened before feeling his muscles contract and release all at once. Emotions and pleasure overcame him and it was serene. The quiet after the chaos. And it felt so good.

When he opened his eyes after they were both looking at him. He pushed his hair out of his face.

“You....hah....you two are evil.”


	2. Parkour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t planning on making another chapter but-

Another day of his sanity being tested. Currently he was competing in Minecraft Championship, but he was getting distracted by the faint buzzing from inside of him.

The device was being controlled by Quackity, who was on his team. He ran around the lobby, trying to focus on finding eggs. His legs were wobbling under him and he felt like the world was shaking.

He moved pass a white pillar and found a colorful egg. Quickly pocketing it, an announcement came across the screen to announce he’d found one. 

Quackity ran by and patted him on the back, “congrats.” Immediately the vibrating got stronger, Techno dropped to his knees in surprise.

“Oh...oh ok....okay...” techno tried to convince himself he’d be okay. He stood and brushed off his red gown. He continued to search around, then the time was out. 

They all were spawned in colorful glass stands. To vote, you had to throw an egg into the center portion and have it land where you want. Techno waited a moment, letting everyone else throw theirs first to ensure the best angle.

Once everyone was done, Techno winded his hand back and started to throw, and the buzzing increased.

“S-shit-“ and the egg slipped out of his hand, falling to the floor in their stand. Quackity grinned at him and patted his shoulder. He got shocked from the touch and it made him want to grab Quackity and take what was his. But, he’d promised Quackity that he’d try out two things for him.

Bottoming, and public.....things.

His two other teammates, Dream and Sapnap were pointing and screaming at the votes, so Techno backed up, grabbing the back of Quackity’s shirt and led him away. 

“You choose....the most inconvenient times...~” techno grumbled, towering over Quackity. But the shorter man actually had the upper hand. He grinned lopsidedly and backed Techno into the wall. He put his knee in between the anarchists legs.

Techno’s hips were moving before he was able to control himself. He looked feral, making quiet noises and leaning his head down to hide his face. Quackity grinned.

“See?~ you want this, silly. Otherwise you wouldn’t be acting like you’re in heat.” He gently combed Techno’s hair out of his face.

“Alright...guess we are doing parkour.” Sapnap sighed and leaned on the colorful railing.

“Eh, we’ll do fine. Right guys?” Dream said, and Techno moved quickly. Shoving Quackity off and trying to collect himself, though he was sure Dream saw. 

‘Now that you mention it.....if Dream knew last time....then...Does he..?’ Techno thinks and stares at him blankly. Two black dots stare back. 

Techno leaned over the railing and looked at the voting results, sighing. Parkour. It was not going to be easy to do this with his handicap. Which, speaking of, is getting more and more difficult to ignore. Techno thanks some unknown force that falling out of the world is the least painful death.

The round begins and he’s off to a rough start, he goes to jump from one block to another. A simple one block jump. And vibration shoots through him and his feet don’t work the way they should. He drops, and the whole way down, once he’s out of anyone sight, he’s moaning.

His hands are on himself, palming and rubbing. He moans without shame and it provides him with a taste of freedom. He respawns and envies the void.

He’s between a rock and a hard place. He wants to win this championship badly, but falling out of the world is so appealing. He grits his teeth and jumps from place to place. Trying to focus.

Time passes, he’s falling out of the world again. And he’s close. So close. Palming himself hoping he can finish before he respawns, but he doesn’t. He slams his fists into the ground weakly when he respawns.

“A-ah...I c-cant .... can’t run any.....can’t j-jump any m-more...” he stammered into the ground. He feels a hand yank him up. He sees Dream.

“Get up lover boy. You’ve got places to go.” Dream points toward the end. He stayed behind because he’d figured Techno would need encouragement. Dream lowered his voice, “we’ll get you off after we win this round.”

Techno stared at him with wide eyes. Of course they were in on it, why was he surprised. But, to dreams credit, it did encourage him. He jumped up, and felt the vibration increase. A groan escaped his mouth, and Dream held him up before he could fall over. He was so sensitive. Quackity was toying with him.

Dream helped him across the jumps and finally they made it. It transported them to a spectators room with just the four of them. Immediately Techno fell.

“Ah- shit it’s so much...it’s too much too much-“ 

Quackity squatted down beside him and made a big show of cranking up the toy to 10. 

Techno squeezed his legs together and huffed out air, locking his jaw in place to prevent any noises. He felt Sapnap’s hands on his knees and he pulled his legs back apart, holding them down. 

Quackity pulled techno’s hair, kissing along his jaw. Dream pressed his foot down in front of Techno’s crotch. And in a desperate act, Techno began to rut on it.

“Y- mm- I’m gonna..! I’m so-! Ah—!”

Finally he came back to Earth, looking at all of them bewildered. “Sapnap!” He grunts and snatches his legs away from him. He grabs the controller and turns it down all the way. Quackity and Dream help him up. Sapnap grins at him and looks at the time.

“Round two is starting.”


	3. Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The games continue

Another round goes by, where Techno decided instead of using his pvp skills, he’d sneak away to get himself off somewhere. It didn’t last long, because Quackity was insistent on making Techno miserable. He continued messing with the toys settings, and Techno couldn’t focus.

Luckily for him, the mini game they were playing was mostly luck based anyways. They won first place by a landslide. Heaven knows how.

They get the choice of spectating or just waiting in a room, they pick the room. Well, more like Quackity chooses for him.

He’s in the room with them and he’s standing there awkwardly, panting occasionally. They’re just looking at him. 

Techno could only describe the look as ‘hungry.’ He made a noise in the back of his throat and fiddled with his thumbs. Quackity strode up to him and unclasped the golden symbol keeping his cape on.

It fell to the floor as the shorter man began to undo the top portion of his white button up. Techno sighed out in a bit of relief. He tried to regain the ability to speak normally.

“So what was all of that last time? Why’d I get teamed up on?” He asked with the same monotone voice he had constantly, though now it was wavering.

Dream’s mask held an empty expression and he walked toward Techno, taking the warriors braid in his hand.

Techno just stared vaguely.

“Do you like your hair being pulled?” Dream’s voice was lower than normal. Techno shuddered and nodded subtly. Dream made a hum of acknowledgement. 

Quackity’s hand trailed down his chest, pressing and feeling him up, dipping his fingers into areas of his chest that were scarred. Brushing over burns, cuts, scars. It felt oddly intimate. 

“Come sit.” Quackity encouraged and pointed at a spot on the floor. The pink haired man stares at it momentarily before reluctantly going and sitting down. He’s sat facing all three of them. Quackity is closest, Dream and Sapnap are leaned against the back wall, whispering to each other.

Quackity turns the toy up and Techno jolts, sinking into the new feeling. He feels his pants being unbuttoned and scooted down, but he’s just staring up at the ceiling, heaving. 

A kiss is pressed to his boxers and he feels like he’s crumbling, a noise escapes him, he’s embarrassed. He’s embarrassed but it feels so good.

“Wait—“ cuts in Dream’s voice “—if you’re gonna give him a blowjob, have Sapnap do it, his are always the best.” He says almost nonchalantly.

Everyone stares at him for a moment.

‘That implies Dream has received it—?’ Techno thinks briefly before Quackity is palming his boxers.

“Mm- ah yeah....show me what you got then Sapnap...” he manages, feigning confidence. Quackity raises an eyebrow at the attitude. Dream’s mask shifts up slightly, and he can see he’s smiling.

Sapnap shrugs in an ‘I got nothing better to do’ manner and makes his way toward Techno, squatting down. Sapnap takes up where Quackity left off with the palming. The anarchist starts biting on his finger to silence himself. Quackity stands with Dream, and dream takes off his mask.

His expression is dark, like he can’t wait for something.

Sapnap starts pulling off his boxers, “okay~! Let’s see if the curtains match the drapes! Huh?” Techno’s cock is flushed and twitching, but there isn’t any hair.

“Not even peach fuzz? You shaved. If I didn’t know any better Techno, I’d think you were expecting this to happen. You wanted this to happen~” sapnap smiled and planted kisses all around the base of his crotch. 

Techno tilted his eyes, finally dropping his head. He was propped up on his arm and watching the boy between his legs.

Sapnap wouldn’t stop looking at him, and wouldn’t stop talking. It was driving him insane 

“Damn it....just hurry u-“ and just as he was about to complain, sapnap drops his entire mouth over him. It’s warm and is reminded mentally that Dream and Quackity are still there watching.

Despite himself, he moaned.

“Oh~! Oh you are....you are so good please mmf-“

He hears something, like a piston and he glances down at sapnap. Who just smiles up at him without talking. Techno furrows his eyebrow and lets another moan escape before looking up, confusion plain on his face. 

And then he sees it.

The back wall that Quackity and Dream are leaning against, is now glass. On the other side of the class, there are other teams in rooms side by side, whose walls are also now glass.

And they’re all looking at him. Emotions soar through him quickly, and shame fills him. It would’ve been easier to feel guilty and filthy if Sapnap wasn’t making him feel like he wasn’t even on this planet. He’s grabbing onto Sapnap’s hair now, pulling him down harder, trying to make this quick.

The teams are staring. Just watching him in awe. These are people that used to fear him. He moans again. 

Quackity walks toward them and squats next to Techno, entrapping his lips in a kiss. Techno returns it with little noises mixed in. Sapnap’s sucking gets more focused, and he feels a knot inside him stir. Then Techno feels his braid being lifted, and yanked. 

‘Dream...’ techno deducted

He had three men all over him, and he was acting pathetic, and to put the cherry on the cake, everyone he’d ever known was watching them. He pulls away from Quackity to murmur.

“C-Clo- oh god I’m-“ and he’s cut off, first by a moan due to Dream yanking his hair, and second by Dream’s voice.

“You’re not coming this time.” His voice is low and husky and it makes Techno wanna cry. Quackity entraps his lips again and he’s gonna finish. He can tell, he’s right on that edge. And as he begins to tip over it,Sapnap pulls away from him, and he hears another piston.

“Get up~” Quackity cooed with a big grin on his face. Sapnap started pulling his clothes back on, and Techno cursed quietly under his breath. They all grinned big at him.

They were gonna edge him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Techno be a little bratty next time? You guys tell me!


	4. Blood God. Fight back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a lotta smut
> 
> But plenty violence 
> 
> BratBlade??

The last game of the championship, a tournament of pvp. Techno starts off strong, because despite his ache in his pants, he still is the Blood God after all. He tears through teams like they’re nothing, and it’s familiar.

It calms him down. He’s covered in blood and him and Dream are racing ahead of everyone. He steals most of Dreams kills and when him and the masked man work together to kill a team, he rams his shoulder into Dream’s, smiling wide.

“What...?? What did you just do that for?” Dream chuckles and rubs his shoulder. Techno just ‘heh??’s at him in confusion. Quackity catches up to them and hits Techno with his shoulder, Techno returns him.

“It’s a piglin thing. They hit into each other.” Quackity explains with an amused expression on his face. Techno looks at his feet and laughs a little to himself. Dream hits into Techno, and Techno returns it. 

The interaction is short and it makes Techno a little bit more comfortable. Almost comfortable enough to forget what’s inside of him right now. 

Sapnap catches up to them while they’re looting off of the team they’ve just killed. He whistles when he arrives.

“Woo~ is it a good day to have a blood kink~!” He grins at the 2 blood covered men in front of him, then smiled at Quackity. “Yeah?”

Quackity rolls his eyes

They keep moving and each see a few weak teams and decide to split up. Techno rushes to the team he was assigned to kill and the thrill is enough to make him feel immortal, which he might as well be at this point.

He recognizes one of their faces immediately, Philza. He has conflicted emotions about killing his family, but that’s never stopped him before. 

Of course, they’re ready for him. Techno can be stealthy when he wants to be, but he’s being driven by purely bloodlust, and normal lust. His foot steps are loud and he’s snorting as he runs through the woods.

They’re all lined up, holding up swords. Phil, Tommy, Wilbur, and Tubbo. Tommy smiles at him widely.

“WE AINT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT BITCH BOY.”

Despite himself Techno laughs, and he can see Phil and Wilbur roll there eyes, while Tubbo just laughs to himself.

“I don’t plan on going down at all.” Techno smiles. And he sees Phil lean over to whisper to them. He hears him say, “remember the plan.”

He doesn’t care, there’s not many plans that can take him down. He rushes Tommy first, knowing he’s easy to panic when under pressure. To his surprise the others don’t rush in to try to stop him, in fact, they move away.

As he’s about to slice him in two, Tommy blurts out. 

“How was the blowjob?!” 

Immediately he stops short of stabbing him, remembering his family counted within the group of teams that saw him. His face flushed red and he pulled his sword over his head.

“guYS ITS ONLY SLOWS HIM DOWN—!” And before Tommy can finish Techno stabs into his heart, pulls out his sword, then stabs it in one more time. Tommy disappears, he’s covered in his little brothers blood when he turns to his dad.

“That was the strategy?-“ Techno says, still beat red, and he twirls his sword behind him and juts it out without turning around, he stabs Tubbo.

He plants his foot hard on the ground and turns on it, slicing through Tubbo completely and seeing him disappear before the sword came into contact with Wilbur’s shield.

“fight me Techno!!” Wilbur cries, and Techno takes brief note that he no longer knows where Philza is before he lunges toward Wilbur.

Wilbur swings his sword and Techno crouches under it, he sticks his leg out and sweeps it under Wilbur. He shoots back up right and steps on Wilbur’s chest, and puts the other foot on his brothers wrist.

He stomps and Wilbur lets go of the sword he was holding. Techno kicks it away from him. 

There’s someone behind him.

He whips around and Phil is mid stab, except he is stabbing down. Which Techno doesn’t know why until Wilbur grabs his ankle with his free hand and yanks him down. Phil stabs him and Wilbur at once.

It hurts for a second and Techno grins wildly. A million thoughts blare through his head. He drops the sword he’s holding and grabs onto the blade of the one inside him and Wilbur. It cuts into his hand, he doesn’t care.

He pulls it up out of them, then plunges it back in. Him and Wilbur both take damage and he can see Phil is confused. He grins wider.

He sticks his feet up and kicks phil away swiftly, he pulls the sword out and hops up. Pain sears through him and voices in his head chant.

Blood for the Blood God.  
Blood for the Blood God.

He spins and slices Phil, then stabs Wilbur before he can get back up. He steps on Wilbur’s shield harshly and it flies into the air. Phil is coming at him with an axe. He grabs the shield. He throws it. Phil catches it, confused. When he drops the shield, Techno is gone.

Techno lets out a loud laugh, he watches his sword stab cleanly through his fathers back, he yanks it out, kicks the back of his knees, then stabs him again when he’s on the ground. And he disappears.

Techno can hear his blood in his ears. Voices chanting. He’s a million feet tall. He is on cloud nine. He is the Blood God. He sees in red blurs, and through the red he sees Quackity walking toward him.

“Ah! Nice job Techno! Maybe you deserve a reward for being a good bo-“ Quackity begins to tease him. Techno grabs him by the collar and slams him into a tree.

“You’re mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you wanna...??? Ahahaaaaa—-.......unless...?


	5. Border

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life lesson:
> 
> When having sex, watch out for the border.
> 
> Or stand up for yourself I guess???

Quackity is caught off guard and chuckled nervously, “I’m sorry, what?” He tries to avoid Techno’s eyes because they’re bloodthirsty. 

A knee, covered in blood, is shoved between his legs. Quackity stifles a noise and Techno starts kissing and marking at his neck. 

“You’re mine. You heard me. The only reason I let you do any of this is so everyone knows you’re only interested in me.” The warriors voice is low and he leaves a purple hickey where Quackity would never be able to properly hide it. 

“Wh-What’s gotten into you?~” Quackity manages to say with a shaking voice, resisting the urge to rut down onto Techno’s knee. He tries to dig in his pockets for the controller to the toy, but the taller man’s hands stop him.

His hands are pulled up and pinned above his head. He grunts as he feels his wrists against the tree bark, and for the first time since this interaction began, he looks at Techno.

His eyes are wild, his pupils are red while the whites of his eyes are now pitch black. His hair is messy and he’s covered in blood. His lips are curled into an evil smile and his tusks are visible. Quackity is reminded that he has been toeing a very dangerous line with Techno.

Techno snaps his hips forward and Quackity gasps in surprise, whining a little bit. 

“So quick to submit...” Techno murmurs darkly, leaning back down to continue kissing along his jaw. 

Quackity’s body betrays him. His hips chase after Techno’s and soon the two are grinding against each other. He shuts his eyes tightly and tries to keep any noises in. 

Quackity begins to weigh the situation. On one hand, he could let this happen, because no matter what he wants to believe it is really fucking hot. On the other, he could stop Techno, push him away, and get the controller and reclaim his spot in control. But then he remembers the look on Techno’s face, and he wonders if he was to shove Techno, would he be attacked? If he was, he couldn’t beat him. He knows he can’t defeat Techno in a 1v1 fight. Not many can.

‘Dream..!’ Quackity thinks, but then remembers Dream is killing the team he was assigned to kill, and probably stopped to help Sapnap too. 

Suddenly he’s cold. He looks down quickly and Techno has unbuttoned his shirt. He’s marking down it, laughing darkly to himself. 

He feels like he is prey. He is the blood gods prey. The same blood god who he had begging and whimpering seconds ago. Murder really will do something to you. 

“Mm~ you want me, huh? We have time. I might let you come...” Quackity tries to fake superiority, and he feels a hand on his chest. 

Techno presses his palm flat against where Quackity’s heart beat is.

“If I want you, I will take you. I don’t need permission.” He says with a husky voice, before ya king Quackity down to sit against the tree. Techno scoots over him to sit on his thighs. He’s still holding his wrists.

He swaps his grip so only one of his hands is holding both of Quackity’s wrists at once.

Quackity is in the back of his mind reminded how small he is compared to him.

Techno digs into his pocket and grabs the controller, and to Quackity’s surprise, turns it up two. Techno’s body reacts first. He jerks a little, and his hips stutter before starting to make a pace grinding down on Quackity’s thighs.

Then his face and voice react. His eyebrows furrow, and he stares down at Quackity, making small unashamed noises.

The sight had its effect on Quackity. His eyes were lidded as he watched him panting.

“You....you are so good..” Quackity whispered out breathless, watching him in awe. To his surprise, Techno groans louder, and the grip on his wrists tighten.

“Do you...have a praise kink..?~” he grins lopsidedly at Techno. The piglin-hybrid blushes brightly and grinds harder. 

“Praise me then. Do it. Right now.” Techno orders him rushedly. Techno is a mess, his hair is everywhere and he’s blushing so hard even the tips of his pointy ears are red. While he is in this state, Quackity doesn’t have the heart to deny him anything.

“You are doing so well, you look so beautiful like this, mi amor. You’re so good...” Quackity grins. Techno’s eyebrows tilt and he’s getting close. Quackity can tell by the movement.

His hips are getting sloppy, stuttering and speeding up randomly. Quackity gets nothing out of this, since he’s grinding on his thighs and not his crotch. But the sight is enough to reward him. Seeing Techno unwind himself. 

“It’s so good....oh I’m gonna...~ nngh—!” Techno moans out.

He has every intention of letting him come before-

Suddenly the weight of Techno is lifted off him and his arms are released. He rubs each wrist before looking up to see what happened.

Dream has grabbed Techno by the braid and lifted him up by it. 

“O-Oh-! F...! Fuck..!” Techno tries to grab at the hand and Quackity watches as Dream throws him onto his back on the ground. He notices the whites of Techno’s eyes are back to normal.

“Gettin’ bratty?” Dream says, and he sounds amused. He stands over Technoblade and puts his foot over Techno’s chest.

“I’ll put you in your place then.” His voice is decisive, like a sword cutting through the air. Techno grabs his ankle and grins back at him.

“Try it then.” 

Quackity gets up and dusts off his legs. He’d be lying if he said that the situation at hand wasn’t making him at least a little hot and bothered. He looks beside him and Sapnap is sitting there, biting on his finger.

“Ugh. they are so hot it pisses me off.” He says and sighs. Quackity just nods.

“I know right?”

The border is moving in, and they only realize because Sapnap feels heat on his back suddenly. Enough heat to feel like he’s being burnt alive. They’ve gotta move.

So he taps Quackity to show him , then shouts for the two on the ground.

“This is great and all, and hell is it hot to watch but we gotta get going, border is closing in, three other teams are still alive.”

Dream and Techno share a look before techno lets go of his ankle, and Dream lifts up his foot. They take off and they’re gone before Quackity or Sapnap can process it . Damn they are good pvpers.


	6. Winners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The championship comes to a close

Quackity and Sapnap stumbled behind the two of them, trying to keep up. When they finally did, they came head to head with another team. 

Quackity briefly thought that maybe it wasn’t a good idea to fight them. They were well equipped and not to mention all of them were pretty worked up. 

He was stupid for thinking that. Dream and Techno rushed forward before he had a chance to consider their options. Techno took on the one with the most armor, slicing through his helmet, then stabbing into his skull.

Dream went next, taking on two at once. Sapnap recognized the trick he used from one of his manhunts. Dream drank a fire resistance potion, then ran at them. The two he went after thought he drank strength and started panicking. He tripped them while they panicked and stabbed them with an iron sword.

The last teammate was killed by Techno with as little effort as it took for the man to breathe. Techno smirked and looked up at Dream smugly. 

“Shall we get back to it?” The hybrid grinned. Dream cracked his knuckles and moved his mask out of the way slightly, a crazed grin on his face. 

“Let’s win first. Then, I’ll put you in your place.” 

“I dare you.”

Techno’s grin is crazy too. His tusks are showing and blood is covering his regal outfit. 

Quackity moans into his palm. Sapnap chuckles and raises an eyebrow at him.

“Intimidation kink?” Sapnap asks with a dopey smile. Quackity glares at him. 

“They’re covered in blood, and dirty talking. How am I supposed to not get turned on? Plus, Techno was just grinding on me and— and! None of us have come except for Techno. I’m pent up! Aren’t you?” Quackity crosses his arms and looks judgingly at him.

“Oh! No no no. I’ve jacked off like 4 times already.” Sapnap waves his hand dismissively. “Wanna fuck when they do?” He began walking off toward the direction Techno and Dream ran in.

Quackity blinks at him, then shrugs. “Sure.”

Before five minutes are over, the last teams are dead. The second they are teleported into the waiting room, Dream pins Techno down.

“Finally.” Dream huffs before leaning down to Techno’s neck. He dusts over it, and whispers words into the skin. Whatever they are, Techno’s eyes flutter back. Dream is taking off their clothes, ripping some with his teeth.

Soon they are both naked, and sapnap and Quackity are oogling. Dream places himself at Techno’s entrance. 

Sapnap winces at the thought of them doing it raw, but somehow it fits them.

Dream is holding his wrists to the green concrete of the floor. Techno scoffs a little shakily.

“What’s the point?” He sneers up at Dream. Blood from Dream’s face drips onto Techno’s.

“What’s the point of what?” Dream answers him and gazes at the blood on him.

“Holding me down. I’m bigger, stronger, and faster than you. I can get out of this when I want to.” Techno says, still smug as ever.

Dream leans down and kisses the drop of blood off of him. Techno’s hips buck. Dream interlaces their fingers, and the hybrid is visibly confused.

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll make you feel so good—“ Dream pushes himself inside, and Techno throws his head back with a strangled grunt. He lets go of his grip on Techno’s hands. Techno doesn’t move them. “—you won’t want to get out.”

Sapnap and Quackity are watching, breathing heavily. Sapnap backs up and gets behind Quackity. He puts his hands onto the other mans hips and takes nibbles at his neck. Quackity gasps, and there is no room for argument.

“Fuck....” he mumbled and leans back into Sapnap’s hands. Sapnap kisses along his neck, pulls Quackity’s rear onto his crotch.

“You a top or a bottom? Hm?” He asks Quackity, biting a mark into his jaw. 

“S-Switch. Doesn’t matter. Wanna top? Top then. I need somethin’. Anything.” His voice quivers. He can feel sapnap smirk into his neck.

“Good.”

Dream had face in Techno’s shoulder, gasping and groaning into his ear quietly. “Fuck. I’m gonna make you cry.” 

“Sh-Shit- mmn~ you-! You can’t- don’t stop don’t stop—“

“The hell do you th- think I am, that I’d stop?” He thrusts harder and harder, gasping.

Techno keeps his hand hovered above his head, as if Dream is holding them still. He’s biting his lip, blood dripping down his chin. He tastes it. 

“You’re c-close.” Dream observes and nods. “Me too...C-Close..look at me.” 

Techno’s eyes are still squeezed shut. Dream grabs his chin and forces it toward him. 

“Look. At. Me.” He says through gritted teeth. Techno does. There are tears in his eyes. “T-Told you-! Ah- I’d make you— fuck- cry-! gonna!”

They both finish together. When Dream tries to pull out, Techno stops him.

“No just- ....just leave it.” 

“That’s hot.”

Quackity and Sapnap’s sex is messy. Their clothes are on, and their pants are just inched down slightly. Quackity is bent down a little. The noises are filthy. The dirty talk is even filthier.

“You’re such a dirty little fucking thing. Aren’t ya Quackity? You’re making a mess, slut.”

“Mm!~ yeah-! Your slut, I’m a slut for you Sir~! I’m gonna come for you~” Quackity comes and Sapnap does too. 

“The winners of Minecraft Championship are Quackity, Technoblade, Dream, and Sapnap!!” The announcement is sounded. The four of them look at each other before Dream breaks out into a wheeze.

“How the hell did we win??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas for the next few parts now that the championship arc is over??


End file.
